


Comet Hunters: Season's Forest

by AstrologyDork



Series: Comet Hunters [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologyDork/pseuds/AstrologyDork
Summary: Leaves begin to wilt and snow falls from the sky, littering the mysterious ground with snowflakes. A cold breeze runs through deceased spirits for too long as they suffocate in snow and become chilled to the bone. Emotions do not live in the hearts of these creatures and madness clouds their gaze.Dive into the world of feral cats who have evolved to take up more human-like personalities and cultures. The clans of the predators prepare for the next flattening but are occupied with mysterious spirits attacking the clans. These cast of characters have to find out themselves where they stand in the fight against snow white cats with gleaming black teeth and no control over their own claws.





	1. Allegiance

* * *

**Badgerclan**

_These cats choose to worship The Badger. The Badger is believed in to protect these cats under any circumstance and choose it’s clan over predators._

Current Badger: Europe - Massive european badger with a scar along his right side.

Previous Badger: Claw - Hot tempered american badger with a missing ear.

 

Superpower: Storm

 

**High Ranks:**

Badgerpaw: Lemontrainee - Happy-go-lucky ginger oriental longhair colorpoint lihe with electric blue eyes.

Chef: ShellBadger - Oblivious brown spotted tabby lihe with dark green eyes.

                   Apprentice: N/A

Guerrecat: Cloudstrike - Impressive white longhair che with odd, blue and amber, eyes.

                   Apprentice: Rosetrainee - Loyal ginger spotted tabby che with splotches of white and green eyes.

Ambassadeur: N/A

                   Ambassador Apprentice: N/A

Guérisseur: Lynxwish - Mysterious calico siberian che with green eyes and a bobbed tail.

                   Healingcat Apprentice: Minnowtrainee - Distraught blue mackerel tabby lihe with white paws and pale blue eyes.

 

**Clan’s Providers;**

**_Scavenger(s):_ **

 

Goldfishstream - Strict ginger and white bicolor classic tabby oriental che with amber eyes.

Dawnbreeze - Family-orientated fawn mackerel tabby lihe with purplish-blue eyes.

Starpounce - Adventurous black and white speckled bicolor che with blue eyes that reflect the stars.

                  Apprentice: Pineappletrainee - Troublemaker pale ginger spotted tabby oriental with lentigo and amber eyes.

Rainbelly - Excited overweight russian blue shorthair lihe with bright yellow eyes and small ears.

Wolfflight - Wise russian blue longhair with pale yellow eyes.

Wisteriapath - Beautiful small grey and white bicolor american curl van with blue eyes.

Oliveflower - Friendly young solid black che with bright green eyes and small ears.

 

 

**_Warrior(s):_ **

 

Dragonflydream - Shy young dilute calico che with big green eyes and a scarred muzzle.

Sharkthicket - Scary dark brown tabby with white paws and underbelly che with green eyes.

                   Apprentice: Puddletrainee- Affectionate blue abyssinian lihe with green eyes. 

Mangothorn - Bossy ginger colorpoint che with dark blue eyes and a torn ear.

Pepperwish - Easygoing black colorpoint lihe with pale blue eyes.

Zucchinieyes - Charming brown classic tabby lihe with pale green eyes.

Salmonburr - Grumpy fawn somali with amber eyes and deaf ears.

Rookglisten - Pessimistic black and white bicolor turkish angora che with green eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

**Trainee(s):**

Lemon

Minnow

Rose

Pineapple

Puddle

 

 

**Monarch(s):**

Pebblemoon - Sincere grey and white bicolor spotted tabby lihe with blue eyes.

Kits:

Leopard - White with light brown bengal markings lihe with blue eyes.

Ferret - Brown and white bicolor spotted tabby che with blue eyes and mute.

Bramble - Dark brown bengal with white underbelly lihe with blue eyes.

Aster - Large and lanky blue spotted tabby che with amber eyes.

 

 

 

**Elder(s);**

 

_**In Paradise:** _

Lostwish - Stubborn silver spotted tabby che, born with no eyes.

Midnightthroat - Witty black and white speckled bicolor che with yellow eyes.

 

 _ **In clan:**_ N/A

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**The Skulk/Foxclan**

_These cats choose to worship The Fox. The Fox is believed in to protect these cats under any circumstance and choose it’s clan over predators._

Current Fox: Frost - Slender domestic silver fox with burgundy eyes.

Previous Fox: Barley - Small blonde red fox with beady black eyes.

 

Superpower: Light

 

**High Ranks:**

Foxpaw: N/A

Chef: LeechFox - Ambitious black oriental che with green eyes and long fangs peeking from the mouth.

                   Apprentice: N/A

Guerrecat: Tallbark - Critical bulky scarred brown colorpoint sphynx lihe with greyish-blue eyes.

                   Apprentice: Soottrainee - Passionate plump snowshoe lihe with dark blue eyes.

Ambassadeur: Elmsky - Mature brown spotted tabby lihe with half of a tail and yellow eyes.

                  Ambassador Apprentice: Algaetrainee - Dramatic dark brown polydactyl siamese che with icy blue eyes.

Guérisseur: Lampreysong - Loyal pale brown spotted tabby che with half of a tail and green eyes.

                   Healingcat Apprentice: Bumblebeetrainee - Nervous skinny calico sphynx lihe with bright orange eyes.

 

**Clan’s Providers;**

**_Scavenger(s):_ **

 

Batheart - Outgoing messy lyoki che with yellow eyes.

Snowfoot - Impatient silver spotted tabby bengal che with a dead front paw and odd, yellow and blue, eyes.

Ferretshade - Irritable patched longhaired snowshoe lihe with cold blue eyes.

                   Apprentice: Paprikatrainee - Lovely ginger somali che with yellow eyes.

Garlicstep - Distant massive white serval with pink eyes, former entertainmentpet.

Cinnamontuft - Tired white splotched brown spotted tabby lihe with amber eyes.

Smokesplash - Lazy black smoke norwegian forest cat lihe with bright yellow eyes.

Tansyhawy - Popular japanese bobtail calico che with amber eyes.

Wildspring - Inspiring calico che with odd, green and yellow, eyes.

                   Apprentice: Pansytrainee - Confident small dilute mackerel tabby plus white underbelly torbie with pale blue eyes.

 

 

**_Warrior(s):_ **

****

Eelwhisper - Uncertain bulky shorthair black smoke lihe with curled ears and green eyes, born with paralyzed back legs.

Sycamoreblaze - Weird slender white van lihe with ginger markings and odd, amber and blue, eyes.

Jaguarstep - Mischievous light brown spotted tabby bengal lihe with a cleft lip and green eyes.

Lizardbreeze - Mysterious black golden spotted tabby siberian che with two smaller ears behind her normal ones and green eyes.

Embermoon - Spirited skinny pale ginger balinese che tortoiseshell colorpoint with dark blue eyes.

Raspberrypelt - Egotistical dark tortoiseshell che with odd, yellow and green, eyes.

                   Trainee: Ladybugtrainee - Petty mackerel tabby torbie munchkin lihe with blue eyes.

 

 

**Extreme Felbuild(s):**

Raccoonbelly - Stoic overweight black spotted tabby bengal lihe with a black mask and yellow eyes. (Chopper)

 

**Trainee(s):**

Algae

Bumblebee

Soot

Ladybug

Pansy

Paprika

 

 

**Monarch(s):**

Starlingglisten - Easy-going grey mackerel tabby van che with green eyes.

Kit(s):

Wasp - Ginger and white bicolor mackerel tabby che with yellow eyes.

Pigeon - Gray and white bicolor mackerel tabby lihe with yellow eyes.

 

 

Ivyclaw - Stubborn bulky dark grey classic tabby plus white paws che with a stub tail and green eyes.

Kit(s):

Ash - Black smokey longhair che with green eyes.

Crow - Black smokey shorthair plus white paws and underbelly lihe with yellow eyes, born with folded ears.

 

 

**Elder(s);**

**_In Paradise:_ **

 Tallbrook - Outspoken old brown and white bicolor cornish rex with a twisted tail and blue eyes.

 **_In clan:_** N/A

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**The Sleuth/Bearclan**

_These cats choose to worship The Bear. The Bear is believed in to protect these cats under any circumstance and choose it’s clan over predators._

Current Bear: Thistle - Lazy Asiatic black bear with scars on back and muzzle.

Previous Bear: Apple - Active golden brown bear with small green eyes.

 

Superpower: Nature

 

 

**High Ranks:**

Bearpaw: N/A

Chef: LightningBear- Passionate dark chocolate shoeshoe with broken back legs and blue eyes.

                   Apprentice: N/A

Guerrecat: Haremoon - Energetic grey abyssinian lihe with odd, green and blue, eyes.

                   Apprentice: Hickorytrainee - Hardworking ginger ticked tabby lihe with green eyes.

Ambassadeur: Applestream - Superstitious rusty ginger somali che with yellow eyes.

                   Ambassador Apprentice: Echotrainee - Quiet white and grey spotted tabby bicolor oriental lihe with green eyes.

Guérisseur: Watermelonfang - Serious unusually striped mackerel tabby che with polydactyl feet and green eyes.

                   Healingcat Apprentice: Acorntrainee - Clever chocolate burmese lihe with amber eyes.

 

 

**Clan’s Providers;**

**_Scavenger(s):_ **

 

Grapepath - Old-fashioned dark gray and white tuxedo lihe with deaf ears and bright yellow eyes.

Honeyshadow - Impulsive tortoiseshell shorthair che with yellow eyes.

Junipersnow - Helpful black and white bicolor oriental with green eyes.

Tangerinehaze - Sassy orange classic tabby persian lihe with big amber eyes.

Sunstream - Peaceful pale ginger mackerel tabby plus dark ginger stripes and light underbelly maine coon with amber eyes.

                   Apprentice: Caterpillartrainee - Meddlesome ocelot lihe with huge burgundy eyes.

Willowtail - Curious cream mackerel tabby lihe with a half tail and yellow eyes.

 

 

**_Warrior(s):_ **

 

Meadowwatcher - Cold light brown ticked tabby che with a blue eye and a missing one.

Sheeptail - Generous pale ginger che with curly fur and blue eyes.

Mangodawn - Condescending ginger and white bicolor lihe with vitiligo and amber eyes.

Potatocreek - Timid dilute spotted tabby torbie with white chest and paws che with blue eyes.

Strawberryheart - Gullible dark ginger abyssinian lihe with green eyes.

                   Apprentice: Carrottrainee - Oblivious pale ginger spotted tabby che with blind brown eyes.

Pumpkinpatch - Lazy spotted tabby torbie che with amber eyes.

Tigerwillow - Joyous unusual brown mackerel tabby lihe with green eyes.

Prunemist - Judgemental muscular solid lilac lihe with deaf ears and large yellow eyes.

 

 

**Trainee(s):**

Hickory

Carrot

Acorn

Echo

Caterpillar

 

 

**Monarch(s):**

 

Pantherstreak - Hot-headed scarred solid black che with yellow eyes.

Kit(s):

Blueberry - Russian blue lihe with green eyes.

Milk - Solid white lihe with bright yellow eyes.

 

 

**Elder(s);**

**_In Paradise:_** N/A

 

**_In clan:_ **

Pearbreeze - Flashy asian semi-longhair lihe with green eyes.

Cranberrygaze - Head-in-the-clouds solid dark grey lihe with yellow eyes.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Parliament/Owlclan**

_These cats choose to worship The Owl. The Owl is believed in to protect these cats under any circumstance and choose it’s clan over predators._

Current Owl: Moon - Abnormally large scrawny barn owl with scars covering their body.

Previous Owl: Sunlight - Large great grey owl with beautiful yellow eyes.

 

Superpower: Shadow

 

 

**High Ranks:**

Predator's Apprentice: N/A

Chef: PaleOwl - Strict old large cream asian semi-longhair che with amber eyes.

                   Apprentice: Littletrainee - Noble blue colorpoint siamese lihe with blue eyes.

Guerrecat: Armadillotail- Kind small dark ginger classic tabby plus white paws and chest with no tail and green eyes.

                   Apprentice: N/A

Ambassadeur: Fallowspring - Grumpy old havana che with yellow eyes.

                   Ambassador Apprentice: Aspentrainee - Silent fawn van lihe with amber eyes.

Guérisseur: Sweetbreeze - Beautiful calico che with a scarred muzzle and golden-green sectoral eyes.

                   Healingcat Apprentice: Beetletrainee - Determined tortoiseshell lihe with one green eye, missing an eye and ear.

 

 

**Clan’s Providers;**

**_Scavenger(s):_ **

 

Lavendersky - Smart silver siamese tabby che with purplish-blue sectoral eyes.

Rainbowstep - Caring cornish rex calico lihe with big paws and blue eyes.

                   Apprentice: Grousetrainee - Happy brown abyssinian lihe with green eyes.

Patridgefur - Calm tricolored classic tabby che with yellow eyes.

Snakeflower - Mysterious blue mackerel tabby shorthair lihe with two sets of ears next to each other and yellow eyes.

Waxleap - Nervous cream plus white chest, muzzle, paws lihe with blue eyes.

Thrushstrike - Mean egyptian mau che with green eyes.

Elkheart - Shy silver lynx point oriental lihe with blue eyes.

                   Apprentice: Cherrytrainee- Confident mackerel tabby with white underbelly and paws torbie che with yellow eyes.

Adderface - Snoopy big tan unusually spotted tabby che with redish-amber eyes.

Dawncreek - Protective small classic tabby with white paws and chest torbie lihe with crooked amber eyes.

Sprucepool - Cold brown mackerel tabby lihe with yellow eyes.

 

 

**_Warrior(s):_ **

 

Midnightwhisker - Suspicious charcoal bengal lihe with a long scar across his eyes and yellow eyes.

Swiftmist - Brave silver classic tabby lihe with blind yellow eyes.

Quailstripe - Talkative blue mackerel tabby shorthair plus white muzzle and chest che with green eyes.

Marigoldstorm - Responsible scarred golden mackerel tabby with white paws and throat che with yellow eyes.

Magpiedream - Proud black plus white underbelly and paws shorthair che with yellow eyes.

                   Apprentice: Asparagustrainee - Indecisive smokey black lihe with one deaf ear and odd, yellow and blue, eyes. 

Swanpoppy - Annoying silver ticked lihe with no sense of smell and yellow eyes.

Jaystream - Gloomy lynx point che with blue eyes and a scar going down the left eye.

Tawnyflight - Scary muscular mackerel tabby torbie plus white underbelly maine coon che with green eyes.

 

 

**Trainee(s):**

Little

Aspen

Beetle

Asparagus

Cherry

Grouse

 

 

**Monarch(s):**

 

Acornfeather - Calm brown mackerel tabby che with amber eyes.

Kit(s):

Wren - Pudgy brown mackerel tabby lihe with green eyes.

Apricot - Chocolate tortoiseshell plus white underbelly lihe with yellow eyes.

 

 

Vultureheart - Stoic gray and white bicolor che with green eyes and a white mustache.

Kit(s):

Cuckoo- Grey and white bicolor che with green eyes.

Sleet- Grey bicolor plus white chest, paws, and belly lihe with light green eyes.

 

 

**Elder(s);**

**_In Paradise:_ **

Hawkstreak - Responsible brown and white spotted tabby che with a half tail and green eyes.

 

**_In clan:_ **

Lizardskip - Rebellious brown spotted tabby plus white chest and paws lihe with a twisted paw and blue eyes.


	2. Terms

**Sexualities/Genders;**

 

**_Sexualities:_ **

Straight : Feline

Gay : Fellihe

Lesbian : Feliche

Bisexual : Felliche

Pansexual : Shelliche

Asexual: Nailine

Aromantic: Niline

 

**_Genders:_ **

Female : Che (She)

Male : Lihe (Lay)

Transgender: Chi

Transgender Male : Liche (Li-che)

Transgender Female: Chie (Chi)

Non-Binary : Ojio 

Bigender : Biliche

Genderfluid: Rivergender

 

 ______________________________________

 

**Ranks:**

 

Predator - Mascot and one of the highest position in clan, they can give prophecies and protection. Word of the predator is law. Can use and teach elemental magic. They need to defend their clan from outside forces even other predators. They are fed and taken care of by the clan. They can also take up an apprentice to train to take on the powers of the Predator.

 

Predator’s Apprentice (Badgerpaw, Foxpaw, Owlpaw, Bearpaw) - Lays down whole life to try to train under their predator to learn magic and prophecies. Needs to know how to speak their predator’s language. Sometimes apprentices don’t succeed and never learn magic or prophecies. Long process of training over and over again. Only the Predator can pick their apprentice, it is very rude to ask to be the Predator's apprentice. They often don’t have friends, mates, kits, or even a social life. Can be overruled by majority vote of the clan.

 

Chef (Top Leader) - One of the highest position. Takes predator’s prophecies/advice and decides how to act upon it. Usually trains as an Emote or apprenticed by the previous Chef. Stays in the camp most of the time listening to clan problems, occasionally going into patrols. Predator picks Chef. The leaders have to be of different genders, there cannot be two males or two females as the two. Overruled by predator.

 

Bataillecat (War Leader) - One of the highest positions. They lead warriors into battle, and protect the camp. Predator cat picks Guerrecat. They lay out patrols and decide protection measures. The leaders have to be of different genders, there cannot be two males or two females as the two. Overruled by Chef.

 

Guérisseur (Medicine Cat/Healingcat) - A cat who lays down their life for healing the clan and has an accurate usage of herbs. Also trained as Scavenger and Warrior. They can have kits/mates if they are: of age, have an apprentice fully trained, and the relationship is known to their predator cat and clan.

 

Scavenger - A cat trained to hunt, patrol and scavenge for their predator and clan.

 

Warrior - A cat trained to protect and fight for their predator and clan. Loyalty to Bataillecat and clan.

 

Monarch - A cat expecting, nursing, or caring for kits.

 

Traductrice (Predator’s Translator) - A cat that learns the language of the Predators and other animals as well.

 

Trainee/Apprentice - A cat in training for Protector, Warrior, Medcat, or Extreme Felbuild. The kit must be 5 months old to begin training.

 

Kitten - A cat less than 5 months old.

 

Elders - Retired providers of the clan that sit around and bask in the glory of being old. They are known for telling stories, providing tasks for the trainees and giving the Predator Cat advice. They have the choice to retire into the paradise area with all of the clan’s elders.

 

Kittypet - A house cat. the term can also be used as an insult.

 

Rogue/Loner - A cat who is neither owned by humans or part of a Clan.

 

Hostile Rouge - A rogue who has posed a threat to the clans.

 

 

 

 

**Felbuilds: A cat trained to use their unique abilities to help the clan.**

 

Chopper: A cat who is trained to use herbs, plants, spices with meat to make delicious food for the clan in case of a celebration.

Avocats: A cat who fights for animal rights.

Feral training: A cat who trains others to get in shape and be able to survive in the wild, mostly for rogues and kittypets.

Blind training: A cat who trains others to work with blindness in their everyday life.

Deaf training: A cat who trains other to work with deafness in their everyday life.

Limb training: A cat who helps cats work with broken and/or dead limbs in their everyday life.

Kitsitter: A cat who babysits kittens when the parents are busy or new kittens need to be cared for.

Sniffine: A cat who acts like a detective.

Emote: A cat who acts like a psychologist.

Espion: A cat who spies on other clans if there is something to be known.

Construction: A cat who builds and fixes the clan’s dens and home. They sometimes set up celebrations.

 

______________________________________

 

**Terms:**

Paradise: A small part of the forest near the Bearclan area where a river runs through to a pond. This area is called beautiful and animals seem to swarm the place. The area is closed off because it is an animal reserve. Elders come here to rest without any problems but they are closed off to the clans forever because it's dangerous for warriors to cross. Only one warrior per two months can come visit them to deliver news of the clan and from relatives. All elders from all clans are allowed to live here in peace. If there is discourse in the clans it will not disturb the peace of the Paradise.

 

Season's Forest: A scary shadowy area surrounding the clans, it always moves around and it appears as a forest. The cats currently are covered with a layer of snow with black teeth. They tend to forget their memories.

 

Cryptids: These are cats or animals who have done terrible injustices and turned into horrible creatures based off their evil deeds. These could also just be creatures from a dark place who like to roam the earth.

 

The Stars: The Stars live for drama and are no stranger to being cruel. The stars send out prophecies but there is no astral form to them. The stars have a preference to Predators. The stars (meteors) give the predators their elemental powers. The cats sent here are heroes or villains. Any dream that real cats have are not from their family and friends, more like their forms are just being used to convey a message. They have the power to reincarnate cats. Believed to be ruled by the two sky goddesses, Taranis and Barbarous.

 

The Sky: Brings seasonal weather, water and clouds. Prophecies are most commonly determined by the sky's color. Sacred to Owlclan and Badgerclan. Believed to be ruled by the God, Caelus.

 

Terre (The Earth): Loves any type of animal. Brings nature, life and death. Sacred code to not hurt Terre purposefully. Believed to be ruled by the Goddess, Terra.

 

Limbo: A grey moral area for lost souls that can't find a resting place. Cat ghosts clinging to real cats that use their energy to live. These ghosts could also be grouped with cryptids but they are not the same. Limbo cats tend to stay to the place they died and don't roam like cryptids do.

 

Fall: The season of colored leaves and all things scary. The Celebration of Leaves is in the beginning of every month. Scary outfits, sweet food, pranks, and decorating the camp with leaves and pumpkins are part of the package.

 

Winter: The season of cold weather and loved ones. The Celebration of Snow is in the beginning of every month. Snowcats, warm food, humans decorating the forest with lights and ornaments, and leaving gifts for clanmates are part of the package.

 

Spring: The season of rainy weather and luck. The Celebration of Flowers is in the beginning of every month. Flower crowns, finding eggs, rabbit's luck, planting for new gardens, decorating the camp with flowers, mourning dead loved ones and shielding the camp from summer heat and rain is part of the package.

 

Summer: The season of sunny weather and fun. The Celebration of Sun is in the beginning of every month. Water sports, large campfires to sing songs, hot and spicy food, dancing, basking in the sun, and decorating the camp with prey fur and little homes for bugs are a part of the package.

 

Cozyfur place: Twoleg houses and neighbourhoods.

 

Twoleg - A human. The clans believe they are not a threat.

 

Oceantribe - This is a loose term for cats of many different groups who travel across oceans and countries to meet up with other groups of feral cats around the world. They are the messengers that tell stories from other parts of the world and bring culture with them. They are protected by the Glowing Orca and the Giving Dolphin to cross the seas. Badgerclan is the closest to the ocean shore so they get the stories and souvenirs first. They are mostly the reason the other clans question Badgerclan on kit names. 

 

LOVEgang - This is a group of cats who live in the city and are very territorial.

 

 

 

 

 **Code of the Deities**  
  
Plant Law: "One day is not enough to green our earth. Planting caring and love is also expecting our earth from us. Do it, It will heal not only the land but also your body and mind". Under no circumstances, that a cat will purposely destroy plant life as it is against the goddess Terra.  
  
  
Prey Law: Every cat should savour and thank the Gods for every piece of prey.

 

Love Law: Every cat has the right to love. (Allows forbidden and medicine cat relationships into the clans under leader supervision)

  
  
1\. Predator's word is law and no cat, except the Predator Cat, can go against it.  
  
2\. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless if it is necessary for self-defense.  
  
3\. Warriors are forbidden to engage in serious combat with cats weaker or less experienced than them.  
  
4\. Predator's Apprentice and Predator Cat are only chosen by the Predator of the clan.  
  
5\. Predators always put the safety and needs of clan above themselves and any other predator.

6\. Mentor with apprentice and similar underaged relationships are forbidden to be together as mates.  
  
7\. Every animal is allowed an attorney and/or translator before legal action is taken.  
  
8\. Predator Cat and Predator War Cat are required to be different sexes.  
  
9\. Rogues and Kittypets need to prove themselves loyal before being able to join the clans.  
  
10\. You cannot scavenge or trespass on another clan’s territory without permission.  
  
11\. No cat can neglect another in pain, especially a kitten.  
  
12\. A kitten must be five months old to be apprenticed.  
  
13\. No clan can be too proud to accept or give help.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this story starts lets get some things straight.  
> First, I'm not amazing at writing, to be honest I wrote this story to make myself write and improve my writing. Proofreading will take me awhile to do and I'm only human so I will probably miss a lot of things so if you see mistakes please point them out to me.
> 
> Second, I want to stray from realism to have fun but not too far to not seem impossible. These cats are human-like with cultures and personalities but they are still cats. Also yes, this story is inspired by Erin Hunter's book series, Warriors.
> 
> Third, please excuse any genetic errors. I'll try my best to connect family trees with my limited knowledge but that's all I can do. I want to avoid incest as much as possible so a lot of cats have rouge, farm cat, or kittypet roots.
> 
> Fourth, anyone can make headcanons and fanart and/or fanfiction of my story, it's really appreciated! Please let me know if you did and sent it to me over my Tumblr so I can see it!
> 
> Fifth, I don't believe in boring background characters and every cat will have the spotlight many times. There will be many perspectives from different main characters.


	3. Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Map of the story

This is where the map will go once I start and finish it.


	4. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious black and white badgerpaw doesn't know what is going on half the time.

 

 

" **Skulk retreat!** " Calls a large black lihe with a light underbelly and small green eyes, Cuckoostrike, Foxclan's _Bataillecat_. He takes off with his warriors following close behind him. Badgerclan warrior's pelts bristle with unease as the fleeing group sends them creepy grins and nasty glares as they pass.

"Badgerclan is triumphant," Heatherclaw, Badgerclan's Bataillecat announces. His warriors quickly gathered around him and the puzzled chatter died down. "My clanmates, you know as well as me that this is not a normal Foxclan retreat, we need to be alert and suspicious for any tricks they might play. We will stay out here until I know for sure the fight is over. You may rest now but don't let your guard down." Heatherpool instructs. He then veers away from his clanmates with a frustrated sigh. The warriors disperse into smaller groups of friends and families. Each group congratulating each other on the victory and looking each other over for injury. A small black and white apprentice turns to smile at a giant dark brown badger named Claw, his mentor. This Badgerpaw's mentor brought him to practice fighting moves against Foxclan. He expected to be fighting until moonrise but his limbs sighed in relief watching the rival clan run for shelter.

"You did well, kid," Claw said, revealing a large, toothy grin.

"I know I did!" He exclaims, confidently, with his tail all the way up in the air. A giant badger paw presses down on his annoyed apprentice's head and ruffles his fur.

"Okay, I didn't manage to defeat that one scavenger apprentice, but that shouldn't matter," The apprentice huffs, giving his pelt a few licks of embarrassment.

In any case, he directs his attention towards the sky and speaks a grateful prayer for the Gods of the _Ciel_. The sacred skies have brought Badgerclan's ancestors thunder and clouds for many centuries. He remembers the last time he had thanked the Gods. He remembers the sun breaking through the sky, the sunlight fell onto the shoulders of scavengers bring home loads of prey after a great hunting trip. He and his foster mother dined on all the prey they could eat and lightly chattered about how his training was going and if Claw was alright. Darkness traced the warriors shoulders now and hints of red follows the clouds. His mentor looks into the sky as worry clouds his eyes.

"What's wrong, did you get an omen?" The bicolor apprentice asks, digging his claws into the dirt with anticipation. Claw's beady eyes swirl with affection when they finally rest on the bicolor apprentice.

"No omen here, but you should get some rest kid," he replies, bittersweetness lacing his tone.

"Okay, just wake me up if..something happens.." He yawns as he rests his head against Claw's shoulder and shallowly breathes in his salty, spiky badger fur.

 

A giant paw forcibly prods the bicolor apprentice in the ribs and he awoke with a coughing fit. The apprentice tries to recollect his memories but realizes he hears no sound when he coughs. Warriors begin bolting by him like spooked deer and the ground underneath him shakes with pure power. Did Badgerclan win? He jumps up and looks at the chaos around him. His hearing comes back at once while the scene plays out before him. The moor, once so peaceful, now is filled with screeching, fleeing cats. The sky has been torn to shreds as clouds disperse to make way for gigantic meteorites while blood red spills into the sky, leaving a menacing red glow across the meadow. Badgerclan is defenseless against the meteors hurtling towards them. _Oh Caelus, please help us!_

 

 

Cats dive for burrows and undergrowth but others weren't as lucky as meteors essentially buried cats in their graves. Claw and his apprentice, closely stick together, running alongside each other towards the naturally protected valley. The Badgerpaw's mentor was known to never show much emotion, but as these life threatening meteorites sprint towards them he looked almost calm. A loud groan follows the two and in the blink of an eye, Claw barrels into his apprentice's side. The apprentice flies overhead and pain shoots up his side when his body violently slams onto the ground. His vision blurs as he shakily gets to paws and looks for his mentor in all the kicked up dust. The dust eventually clears and he finds his starstruck mentor facing the largest boulder he has ever seen. It connects to his spiky badger fur and he is engulfed under the force of the giant meteor. Slight stains of blood plasters the gravel as the bicolor lihe watches on in horror.  
" **NO!** " He cries, racing to his mentor's side, but it was too late as the boulder has hit its target and stirring it was impossible. His mentor, his friend, gone and it was all his fault.  
"No, no, no," He mutters in disbelief as his tail buries itself underneath his belly. He springs at the boulder and vainly rams his shoulder against it, believing that it would free his friend. Despite all the anger he possessed, no scratch or dent scathed the meteor. He then sinks onto the floor, limbs heaving with effort, and lets out a desperate scream, looking up with tears of betrayal at the red sky.

While mourning, a strong brown warrior barges into the apprentice and rolls him away from the meteor. The apprentice hisses with pain as his arm twists and turns on the warrior with narrowed eyes, swiping at their muzzle.  
"I'm not leaving without Claw!" He declares, voice thick with emotion as tears race down his face.  
"Forget it! Let's go NOW!" They exclaim, slamming their paw against the ground.  
While arguing, the ground crumbles beneath their paws. The apprentice yelps as one of his back paws falls through the ground. The warrior digs their teeth into the apprentice's scruff and yanks him out. They flick their tail towards the gathering area and after a while the Badgerpaw reluctantly nods. The warrior sprints towards the valley and the bicolor apprentice awkwardly chases after them. His cowardly tail turns inward under his belly and he can't bare to look back at the deceased meteor. The badger blood clings to his paw pads, seeming to sear into his skin as a reminder of this day for the rest of his life.

 

 

After they climb down the valley, the two cats collapse out of exhaustion onto the clearing. A short, chunky calico stands over them, pushing herbs down their throats with a little water. They came to life choking and sputtering as they shook from head to tail. The calico was a rogue healer, she looked over them once and walked off to tend to the multiple warriors all gathered in the valley. The apprentice looks out to find Foxclan and Badgerclan warriors growling at each other and their leaders were no better.  
  
"You foxtails planned this, didn't you!" A Cete warrior, Troutnose, hisses at a Skulk warrior.   
  
"Look at Badgerclan, immediately blaming anyone that isn't themselves!" The Skulk warrior, Marigoldpelt, growls back.  
  
  
  
"Everyone, back off, there will be no fighting in the valley!" Heatherclaw shouts, his call echoing across the large valley. Rouges stare curiously from outside their caves and nests.  
  
"Oh sure, you want peace yet, you don't bother to control your own warriors," Cuckoostrike snaps, clearly still emotional about losing warriors in the battle and to the meteors.

  
"If you would've let us keep our territory, that battle wouldn't had to happen. Don't suddenly blame my warriors for doing their jobs," Heatherclaw huffs.   
  
"Cats have died, Heatherclaw. You really want me to stand here and listen to you talk about how this battle was about territory?" Cuckoostrike whispers angrily, shaking while his claws dig into the earth. The Skulk warriors eagerly cheer on their leader as they circle the two, preparing for a fight.   
  
Suddenly, a white flame cracks through the dry grass setting it ablaze with light and causing the two leaders to jump back. Heatherclaw and Cuckoostrike stare at each other in confusion and watch the flame consume the small patch of grass and leaves.

 

The black and white apprentice looks around to find a large tan wild cat with long ear tufts and a large rattlesnake slung across it's shoulders, trotting through the burnt grass with confidence. The Badgerpaw's eyes sparkle as the fire dances towards him, burning up the green in its way. His brain is pushed to its limit trying to name the wild cat, he knew they were a caracal from long ago and they felt very familiar.

_ Claw would've remembered this,  _ the apprentice thought to himself. A wave of sadness washed over him thinking of Claw, his deceased mentor. The apprentice met the eyes of the ghost as it stopped in front of him a couple of tail lengths away. The caracal's image reminded the apprentice of the sun as it shined brightly and he wasn't able to look directly at it.

  
“Hello young interpreter, the clans will be glazed over with frost and ash if they can't come together. The two will be coming soon, we need you to be there for them."

 

“What do you mean? Who are the two?” The apprentice stammers.

 

“You will soon see, they need you fiercely,” The ghost echoes. The eyes glow fiercely like fire before the figure disappears like a flame being blown out.    
  
As the figure disappears the apprentice realizes the clearing was frozen in time with the interaction and now was springing to life with confused cats. The two leaders stand and look to the sky, for it miraculously has cleared of meteors. They both look at each other in confusion, they cannot remember anything and the air carries a faint sense of calm. Heatherclaw tips his head towards Cuckoostrike and gathers his warriors as they take off towards the sett, Badgerclan camp. Cuckoostrike does the same as him and his warriors walks after the group. The bicolor apprentice sighs to the sky in frustration and hurries to catch up with his clan, reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with the prologue, i'm getting better at writing hopefully!


End file.
